


Au travers des brumes du sauna

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Premier d'une suite d'OS indépendants réinventant le Duel Of The Fates de manière parodique dans divers lieux avec diverses conséquences. Premier essai : où on se retrouve par inadvertance dans le complexe de bains du palais de Theed. Chaud, brumeux, TRÈS FROID ! Tiède. Brûlant ?





	Au travers des brumes du sauna

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se rendirent rapidement compte que le Sith cherchait à les attirer dans une direction. Sûrement dans un piège qui lui permettrait de les maîtriser plus facilement. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent faire ! Ils redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'adresse et réussirent à pousser le Sith dans une coursive latérale.

Quelques mètres de combat plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent... dans une piscine ?! Effectivement, les nombreux bassins ne laissaient guère planer le doute. Ils avaient dû emprunter un couloir de service et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans un établissement de haut standing.

Le combat se poursuivit donc entre les bassins et les fontaines, chacun tâchant de ne pas tomber à l'eau tout en essayant d'y pousser l'adversaire.

Leur promenade à travers des enfilades de pièces les amena au milieu d'un sauna. La bataille pris des airs de cache-cache au milieu des brumes de chaleurs, seule la lumière diffractée des sabres laser permettant encore plus ou moins de situer son opposant. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient des couleurs de lames différentes.

Mine de rien, les combattants en sueur furent heureux quand ils quittèrent la zone. S'ils étaient restés trop longtemps ils auraient risqué de s'évanouir.

Obi-Wan luttait d'ailleurs pour rester focalisé malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Mais le Sith réussit à en prendre avantage, plaçant un coup de pied violent en pleine poitrine qui expulsa le Padawan dans un bassin... à l'eau très fraîche si on devait en croire son glapissement peu masculin.

Qui-Gon eut du mal à ressentir de la compassion pour lui, concentré qu'il était à parer les attaques du Sith... et agacé par l'idée que le sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan avait probablement été **à nouveau** court-circuité par l'eau. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette mission.

Redoublant de concentration, Qui-Gon essaya de coincer à son tour le Sith contre un bassin. Mais l'utilisateur du côté obscur ne se laissa pas avoir et s'échappa vers une autre alcôve.

Qui se retrouva être un cul de sac avec un bassin d'eau chaude. Retour au sauna, pesta le Maître Jedi, mais il n'allait pas faiblir face à la possibilité de coincer le Sith !

Il réussit effectivement à lui barrer toute retraite - encore que le Zabrack était certainement plus intéressé à le tuer qu'à s'enfuir - mais sa garde était impénétrable et il se fatiguait moins vite que Qui-Gon. Si Obi-Wan ne le rejoignait pas vite, Qui-Gon allait se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Et le Sith en avait pleinement conscience à en croire son sourire réjoui et le renforcement de ses attaques.

Enfin la chance sourit à Qui-Gon alors que le Sith fanfaronnant échoua à détecter le savon oublié qui trainait au sol. Sa perte d'équilibre l'amena - avec un petit coup de Force de la part de Qui-Gon - à tomber dans le bassin fumant.

Et un sabre laser en moins !

Le hurlement qui retentit avant que la Force s'éclaircisse soudainement lui indiqua qu'on pouvait même noter un Sith en moins.

Qui-Gon recula par précaution jusqu'à la porte... où il avisa un panneau :

BASSIN HAUTE TEMPÉRATURE STRICTEMENT RÉSERVÉ AUX ESPÈCES À L'ÉPIDERME RÉSISTANT COMME LES KITONAKS

Ah. Ça expliquait pourquoi le Sith venait d'être transformé en homard cuit.

FIN DE CE DUEL OF THE FATES

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
